winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 6
Of Druids, Ruins and Sqvishee Spiders We set out in the direction of the waterfall across the bay. The path was narrow and full of peril - in fact, at one point Ulfgar lost his footing. We pulled him back and continued on, cautiously, but not unnoticed by a shiver of sharks. As we neared the waterfall they neared us, and I was nibbled on, slightly. I found I couldn't cast because of the mist that had descended upon us, but Lorem thrashed a shark. And then fell in. Kianga let out a roar and dragged us in the direction of the cave. After the fact, I realized she had turned into a bear - that explained the depth of that roar. We all eventually made it to the cave behind the waterfall. We stayed the night to check if the druid would magically appear while we studied the eye with the runes and the shiny quartz wall on the other side. We determined that the path would open when the first light of Feag struck the eye, but since we weren't sure when the first light of Feag would come... In the morning, although the light struck the edge of the eye, nothing came of it, and we decided we should monitor the cave and see if a path would show up since Kianga was sure we were in the right season, the right part of the month, but possibly the wrong day. We decided to head to the Jungle. Kianga climbed up the side with the grappling hook when a hand reached down and caught hold of her. It was the Druid. They conversed a bit while the rest of us made our way up and tried to convince the druid to reincarnate Uroroth. After accepting Ulfgar's potent, slightly bitter, minty mixed ale, he asked for Kianga's oath to be the guardian of the continent when the time came. She gave her word, for the sake of our slain compatriot. In answer to the question of what Feag was, the druid, who we could now name Crazy Youif, said he has no need to know what that is. It was apparent he wasn't interested in giving us any answers so we followed the river northish eastish to get to the ruins. Close to noondark we came to some old stone ruins. Most of the structures were about hip height, some are taller than us. Mostly in a state of decay. In the center was a pillar with intricate figures carved on it. The entire 'city' was a circular hub with 5 paths leading out. The river was to the west, and there was a fork in the river slightly north of the ruins. We went toward a cave, hounded by the sound of insects. I hung back for a bit, but the screeching of spiders inside rallied me to the rest of the pack. We killed 4 spiders and went back to the camp... |'Starring:' }} | and Featuring: }} | Locations Visited: }} Be sure to use the Source Editor to specify values for the template to auto-tag this adventure entry! Characters, NPCs and Locations all take comma-separated lists as their input.